


Ethan Choi (Reuniting/Dating) Headcanon

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [37]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reunions, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Ethan Choi reuniting with a former female Marine turned cop that he was childhood friends with and eventually dating her❛❛ Can I request headcanons for Ethan Choi reuniting with a former female Marine turned cop that he was childhood friends with and eventually dating her?❜❜-sacredwarrior88WARNINGS: fluff, dating.
Relationships: Ethan Choi & You, Ethan Choi/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Choi/You
Series: One Chicago [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 2





	Ethan Choi (Reuniting/Dating) Headcanon

****

_Ethan and you reunited at Med._

_You were waiting for an update on the victim._

_Ethan walked out into the waiting room, about to give an update on the victim when he stopped in his tracks. His heart racing as he saw his old childhood friend._

_“Y/n,” Ethan gasped out. Quickly coming over to you. wrapping his arms around you._

_A lot of nerves ran through your body as you saw Ethan._

_“Last I heard you were in the marines,” Ethan spoke, pulling away from you. smiling happily at you._

_“I’m back, I’m in intelligence now,” You spoke. Making Ethan smile at you._

_“We should hang out sometime, catch up,” Ethan suggested. Making your heart flutter._

_“Sure, here is my number,” You spoke. Handing him a card. Ethan felt his heart flutter when your fingers touched his._

_“The patient is okay to talk to you, she is in bay 3,” Ethan spoke. Making you smile._

_“I’m hoping to catch up with you very soon,” You spoke. Hugging him one last time before walking to bay 3. Ethan smiled fondly at you as you walked off._

_The next time Ethan and you bumped into each other at Molly’s._

_Both of you decided to hang out with each other and catch up._

_Rekindling the friendship._

_Being there for each other when either one of you has a bad day at work or a bad case._

_Hanging out at Molly’s or his place or yours._

_Both of you started to develop feelings for each other. The two of you kept it bottled in._

_Until one day the two couldn’t keep it hidden anymore._

_Ethan walked you back to your apartment._

_“Want to come in?” You asked him. as you unlocked your door. Opening your door. As you looked up at him. Taking the keys out of the door._

_“Yeah,” He sighed. Walking in behind you._

_“Want-” You spoke only to get interrupted by Ethan’s lips pressed against yours passionately. His hands grabbing the side of your face. Making you let out a tiny gasp. The kiss taking you by surprise. Eyes widening with shock, then fluttering closed._

_Your hands grabbed the side of his face. As you kissed him back._

_Ethan pressed your back against the wall. Deepening the kiss._

_Ethan pulled away from the kiss. Resting his forehead against yours. Both of you breathing heavily. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes._

_“So…” You started to say. Only for Ethan to cut you off._

_“I want us to be more than friends, y/n. The past few months I have developed feelings for you, I love you,” Ethan confessed._

_“I love you more than a friend, Ethan, we should at least give it a shot,” You gasped out, as his lips ghosted over yours. Ethan pressed his lips against yours softly, letting out a content sigh…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Ethan Choi or Chicago Med request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN!


End file.
